Dragons ARE real
Ever since I was a little boy, I knew in my heart that dragons DID exist, and were still out there somewhere, hiding, waiting, knowing what humans would do if they were to find them. About a year ago, I started to doubt that strong feeling, but then, everything changed. You may not believe me, and, in fact, it would probably be better that way, but boy, have I ggot a STORY to tell you. The Dino Pastor Not to long ago, this guy called the dino pastor showed up at my church. At first, I thought his claims were completely crazy, but he always had the evidence. He said that when people ask about why they can't find anything about dinosaurs in the bible, that of course they wouldn't, because we made up the word dinosaurs in the past century. But the bible DOES mention giant, reptilian, lizard-like dragons. He claimed that dinosaurs and dragons were the same thing. And he could give reasoning. He said that their wings would have been made of cartialage, which would have rotted away a very long time ago. Before humans found the fossils. As for the fire-breathing, he explained that a rare beetle could fart fire out of its bottom. He also explained that drawings, sketchings, paintings, and models of dragons had popped up all over the world from the same time. He explained that there was no way that humans could have let each other know about the supposed myths so quickly. Then he put it out there. He said, "So, it shouldn't have been possible, unless, of course, dragons are real." I left, deep in thought, wondering if dragons could possibly HAVE existed, could possibly BE hiding from humans. But I guess it was obvious to the dragons, and I guess they didn't want me telling anyone else, because after that, everything changed. The Very First Beast Just before school ended, I met the very first dragon I had ever seen. It was obviously a gronckle, but it looked more like the drawings from cressilia cowell's books, rather than the show. It had nipped onto my jeans and dragged me into the forest, where 3 more waited. My first thought was that it had to be a bad dream. Then I remembered that you can't actually think it IS a dream if you ARE dreaming. I had no idea what to do. The beasts stared at me, watching my every move, but not making one themselves. "Um, hi." I tried to remember a gronckles weakness, but I couldn't focus on anything. I could feel myself losing it. "Would you like something?" The beasts stared down at me, not moving. "Ok, I guess I'll be going now..." I spun around, but there was another gronckle blocking my escape. They all growled menacingly, and the one that had appeared behind me nudged me back to where I was, which had been against a tree trunk. It was silent for what seemed like forever, until I heard someone call my name. The gronckles all stared at each other. Reluctantly, they backed into the forest. It was the police who had shouted for me. I ran manicly for his voice, and just as I was about to burst out, my shoe got stuck between the split in a branch. Just my luck. I tried to get it out, hearing leaves rustling behind me. Finally I just ripped my foot out and left the shoe jammed there, bursting into the open only to see 3 police cars and my principal. I had ALOT of explaining to do. I finally just decided to go with saying that I had run away, because my sister really WAS that mean. They finally just let me off the hook by blaming my new medicine. That was at the end of fith grade. Now I'm going to seventh. But many, many things have happened since that incident. But I must know if this is a trustworthy crowd before I continue. Be careful what you say, because if my guesses are right, we are ALL in BIG trouble. Category:Fanfiction